Certain environments pose challenges to the efficacy of sanitizers and disinfectants upon various microorganisms found within those environments. Additionally, a number of widely applied antimicrobial control agents have effectively been reduced because of their inherent toxicity, long term and latent effects on the environment, food chain, and surface waters. A number of compounds are undergoing increased scrutiny because of these factors coupled with misapplication and general in-use safety.
Peracetic acid is known to be a useful antimicrobial agent. However, its antimicrobial effect is best obtained with high concentrations (generally greater than 100 parts per million (ppm)). At these concentrations the material has an overbearing odor, sometimes causes oxidative damage to foodstuffs and surfaces to which it is applied, and present hazards to persons handling the materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,058 discloses aqueous solutions of peracetic acid in concentrations of 0.5% to 20% by weight for use in sanitizing and disinfecting applications. Compositions additionally containing organic acids are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,290 discloses the use of acidifying agents classified as GRAS (Generally Regarded As Safe) for use as food additives in preparations for cleaning and sanitizing food contact and non-food contact surfaces. These agents include citric and lactic acids. U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,967 discloses a light duty antibacterial liquid detergent displaying foaming and grease-cutting as well as low corrosive properties. The aqueous composition comprises hydroxyl-containing organic acid(s), a peracetic acid, and other components including various surfactants, and polyethylene glycol.
A need continues to exist for antimicrobial compositions that are stable, environmentally compatible, are “no rinse” after application, exhibit residual anti-microbial activity, do not alter organoleptic properties such as taste, smell, or visual appearance of food which comes into contact with the composition, will not oxidize hard surfaces, and will not adversely affect humans should incidental ingestion or contact occur. Particularly desirable are antimicrobial compositions that are effective at low concentrations in solution.